Time's Scar
If Lualdi has become unstuck in time, then this section of Domorto has become undone by time. Time's Scar grows with each passing day, however slight, and its jagged, erratic growth has given it a scar-like shape -- it's as though someone took an enormous knife and haphazardly cut through the ground. The ecology of Time's Scar is varied and chaotic; prehistoric, enormous trees grow with icicles hanging from their branches. Steam-powered machines rust as if they've been there for years, and the shadows of medieval castles fall over fallen skyscrapers. What exactly is in Time's Scar fluctuates and changes, but what remains constant are the warning signs posted on the perimeter of the area dissuading visitors from investigating this volatile region. Prehistory What this region of prehistoric Domorto looked like before the influxes of time-and-space energy tore it asunder is a mystery, but certainly wouldn't have resembled a giant clock. This desolate stretch of land, unlike the other incarnations of Time's Scar, lacks many of the characteristics of other time periods and is instead marked with strange lines on the ground that are too precise to have been drawn by human hands. The white boundary of the clock is perfectly round, and this colossal etching has numbers from one to twelve drawn on the outskirts of the clock, a red "minute hand" pointing to the 3 and a light blue "hour hand" pointing to the 9. Observers have seen the etchings glow and generate time portals, but no conclusive causes have been found. Ice Age Amid the swirling blizzards of the Ice Age, a lone stone tower stands against the storm. This tower's carvings and pictograms on its exterior are worn away from the storms, but the lack of humans in Lualdi at this time and the tower's location in Time's Scar makes it certain that this tower is not native to this time period. Though the tower has a door at its ground level, it appears to be nothing more than deeply-etched lines; anyone hoping to ascend to the top of the tower, where there appears to be a small room, will have to brave the torrential hail and mighty winds on the exterior of the tower, where a staircase built into the tower's outside encircles around the tower and ends at its peak. Voices can be heard amid the howling gales, and they seem to grow in intensity closer towards the tower's peak. All who have attempted to ascend the tower eventually turn back before they reach the top. Medieval Period Though Domorto was fertile and bountiful in the days it was called Mortand, this section of the vast fields is always cloaked in shadows of rainfall. The sun can never break through the cloud cover, and the land is scorched from precise lightning strikes. The cracked earth floods with more water than it can absorb -- and when Time's Scar floods in this era, it seems to heave forth rusted bits of machines and metal of unknown origins. Occasionally, a person will be removed from the flow of time and sent sprawling onto one of the rain-soaked banks. Despite this similarity to the more common time portals in Lualdi, investigators have found that people that emerge from Time's Scar and reappear in its medieval incarnation all dimly remember chasing a green light before they abruptly awoke drowning in the timestream. Colonial Era The majority of the kingdom of Mortand was conquered at this point in history, but radical dissenters holed themselves up around Time's Scar to make their stand against the colonists. The influx of temporal energy twisted and deformed them while also giving them weapons to use against their enemy -- towering prehistoric Pokémon, futuristic weapons beyond that seen in modern Lualdi, and a perpetual "lock" in time to ensure that even if they are wounded, they will revert back to how they were earlier that day. In rare instances where these rebels are seen outside of their wood and stone fortresses, their eyes are alight with swirling energy, glowing lines trace out their skin like luminous veins, and they seem to "blink" in and out of existence if watched for too long. Post-Apocalypse Contrary to what one may expect from post-apocalyptic Lualdi, Time's Scar in this era is a city that dwarfs even modern-day Trizzica D'Crocio or Lossulli. The towers are futuristic, sleek, and dark, reaching up to the darkened sky. Lights from underneath the sidewalks, rather than street lamps, illuminate the roads, and there are vehicles that almost resemble hovercrafts parked on the sides of the roads. Yet for all the modernity, this city is completely abandoned, though not in such a way that suggests anyone ever lived there. None of the buildings are boarded up, and the city is completely clean; it's almost like it was built and then just left for the remainder of time to remain in quiet solitude. Those that venture here have found themselves lost among identical roads and buildings with no defining features, though they all report the same startling pattern of buildings in the distance lighting up, then seeing adjacent ones light up just as they go dark, almost as if the lights themselves are marching towards the intruder. Category:Locations Category:Domorto